


Prank War

by FrenchK



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prank Wars, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchK/pseuds/FrenchK
Summary: It happens every so often.Bellamy and his girlfriend get in a fight.Octavia supernatural sister senses tingle.She calls Bellamy to see if he's alright.Then Clarke has to suffer because Octavia feels bad and invites him to stay for a couple nights until he works it out.Wash. Rinse. Repeat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I have like 10 projects going and get super excited to share them. So here I am. New fic, because who doesn't love a good prank war?
> 
> PS. ConGeda hit it's goal of $15,000! You all are awesome! 
> 
> Did I also mention I'm a volenteer writer for the Kickstarter? Myself, or another amazing writer will write a 3,000+ word fic with the prompt of your choice with a pledge of $20. The package also includes a bunch of fun little things :) I posted the link below!
> 
> https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/eotwevents/con-geda-a-coalition-and-convention-for-the-100-fa?token=373f2dc3

It happens every so often. 

Bellamy and his girlfriend get in a fight.

Octavia supernatural sister senses tingle.

She calls Bellamy to see if he's alright.

Then Clarke has to suffer because Octavia feels bad and invites him to stay for a couple nights until he works it out.

Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

\---

The first time it happens, Octavia burst through Clarke's door, collasping on the bed, "I'm gonna kill him, Clarke."

"What did he do this time?" Clarke scoots over, making more room on the bed for her.

"He's fighting with Gina again," she groans, "but this time it was bad, so she's kicking him out."

"Oh shame," Clarke smirks, "where is he going to go?"

Octavia looks at Clarke with her puppy dog eyes, almost popping her lower lip.

"No," Clarke sits up, sheilding her eyes from Octavia, "no, no."

"I know you don't get along but there's nowhere else for him to go!" Octavia pleads.

"What about Jasper and Monty?" Clarke closes her eyes, squeezing the bridge of her nose, "or Raven? or Miller and Brian? Murphy? Lincoln?"

"I already asked everyone" Octavia is on her knees practically begging, "Jasper is on a kicker, also Monty and Harper? Who knew! Ravens apartment is getting renovated, Miller and Brian just moved in together so should probably get some couples time, and Murphy just started dating some chick named Emori, and no way to Lincoln. Bellamy is still wary of him. Literally, a last resort here. You know I wouldn't even ask if there was another way."

"I know, I know," Clarke groans, "ugh, fiiine. But I am not going to be nice to him."

"That's okay!" She sits up, hugging Clarke, then hopping off the bed, "I would think something was up if you were nice to him. You won't regret this!"

\---

The next night, Clarke is in her bathroom trying to tame her hair, wondering if she could maybe go one more day without washing it, when her door burst open, and settles onto her bed, "I really do love you Octavia, but you're failing with the whole concept of knocking."

"I'll be sure to let her know," a deep voice bellows as he stretches out on her bed.

"What is with you Blake's and not having any sense of privacy?" Clarke leans in her bathroom doorway.

A very smug Bellamy puts his hands behind his head, "O had to run out quick, she told me I could just walk in, But hey, you've got a pretty comfy bed. You wouldn't mind switching me for the couch would you?"

Clarke rolls her eyes, "get out of my room, Bellamy, I regret saying yes to this already."

"Oh ouch, Princess," he clutches at his chest, "that hurts. So much."

"I didn't know you were so sensitive," Clarke gets up from her chair, standing beside her bed, looking down at him, "charming. Now get out."

"Or you could join me," he smirks, sitting up and grabbing onto her belt loops, pulling her closer. Rubbing his thumbs along the skin on her hips.

"Really? Rebounding?" Clarke puts her hands on his, removing them from her belt loops, "not so smooth. And not gonna happen."

He grins at her, standing up, "you say that now."

"And probably forever," Clarke russles up his curly hair, before grabbing his ear and dragging him out of her room.

"Harsh," he adds as she slams the door in his face.

She hears her laundry buzz but not exactly feeling like interacting with Bellamy again, she decides to wait to go grab it. She's lays back on her bed, grabbing her book.

The apartment is oddly quiet, which on a normal day she would have enjoyed, but with Bellamy here it's oddly suspicious.

She closes her book, carrying it out to the living room with her. Bellamy's feet up on the coffee table, his nose stuck in a book as well.

Clarke sits on the couch next to him, propping her feet up too. Bellamy glancing over at her then back to his book, "change your mind?"

"You wish," she tilts her head at him, "after one fight you're really looking to rebound already?"

"It wasn't one fight," he shifts uncomfortably, changing the subject, "don't you have laundry to do?" 

"I get it, you don't want to talk about it," Clarke puts her hands up, getting off the couch and walking towards the laundry room.

She opens the dryer, reaching in and grabbing the first thing she could feel, pulling it out, or at least trying to. She pulls a little harder, pulling out a giant ball of her clothes. There was no way the dryer could have done this. Bellamy.

She lifts the ball of clothes. Dragging it to the living room, clearing her throat, "ahem."

"What happened to your clothes?" He rubs his nose, trying to hide his smile as he turns back to his book, "they're all tied together."

"You're going to play dumb?" She drops her clothes, folding her arms across her chest, "you really want to start this?"

"Start what?" He closes his book, walking over to her, holding the same power stance she is giving him a couple feet away. 

"A prank war," she threatens.

"A prank war?" He sounds amused.

"You heard me," she stands up a little taller, still barely taller than his shoulder, "or are you just going to repeat everything I say?"

"Oh I heard you," He takes a step towards her, and being this close all of a sudden he seems to tower over her, "but I can guarantee I will win a prank war."

She firms her stance, pushing her shoulders back, almost threatened by his forwardness, putting her hand on his chest to stop him from getting any closer. She drops her gaze to where her hand is, then slowly looking back up to his face. She hadn't noticed before but she doesn't mind the cologne he uses.

Definitely too close. 

She takes a step back. Coughing slightly to break the silence. Picking up her clothes, "you're helping me untie this."

"Okay," He scratches behind his neck, "super weird the dryer did this to your clothes."

She purses her lips at him, "oh, that's funny."

They're sitting on the couch when Octavia gets home, folding the last of her clothes. Clarke already knowing she will have to refold all the clothes he's done. She didn't actually expect him to help her, but was happily surprised when he agreed to help.

She spots Bellamy's duffle bag. Then motions for Octavia to distract Bellamy.

"Hey Bell, can you help me with my shower curtain? It fell down and I can't reach high enough to put it back," she clasps her hands together, almost begging.

"I guess I can help you out," he says sarcastically as gets up from the couch, following her, "what are big brothers for?"

As soon as he passes the corner, Clarke hops down from the couch, opening his duffle and digging through it. Pulling his briefs from his bag, folding them and hiding them between her clothes.

"You and Gina should fight more often," Octavia thanks him as they walk back to the living room, "I feel like I don't get to see you very much anymore."

"Awe come on sis," Bellamy puts his arm around her, "don't guilt me, I'll come visit more."

Clarke picks her pile of clothes up, taking them to her room, motioning for O to follow.

She closes the door to Clarke's room behind her, "okay, what was that about?"

"Bellamy started a prank war," Clarke confesses.

"A what?" Octavia covers her mouth.

"A prank war!" Clarke repeats, "he tied all my clothes in a knot. So I stole all his underwear."

Octavia bursts out laughing, "what's the going to do?"

"You'll see," Clarke smiles, "just get him away from the kitchen."

Octavia leaves Clarke's room and she hears her start, "Bell, I'm really craving cookies. Can you take me to the store?"

"Sure," he agrees, "I need to pick up some stuff anyways."

"I want a hamburger too," Octavia suggests, "we need to catch up about a certain female anyways. Clarke you want to join?"

"I'll pass, you two have fun!" She waves.

"You're missing out Princess. And O, if you grill me on her, I'm grilling you on Lincoln," Bellamy replies, as they walk out the door.

Once the door closes behind them Clarke hurries out to the kitchen, soaking his underwear in the sink before flattening them and putting them in the freezer.

As each layer freezes, she soak it again, building layer by layer until his underwear was frozen solid.

\---

She's back on her bed reading when they get home. Bellamy walking into Clarke's room naked with just a towel around his waist.

She tries not to stare, but damn, she can't. Out of all the years she's known Octavia, and Bellamy by association, she's never seen him shirtless.

She almost. Almost. Feels bad that when he gets out of the shower he won't have any underwear to put on.

"Looks like we're sharing a bathroom, Princess," he teases, walking over to her bathroom.

"Oh yeah?" Clarke asks, "why don't you use Octavia's?"

"Lincoln's coming over, so their bathroom is going to be a little crowded," he seems to grunt at the thought.

"Just don't close the door all the way, the handle is busted," she warns him.

"Sure it is," he looks at her funny, "you just wanna see me naked don't you?"

She glances at him, getting a glimpse of his abs in her doorway, she would be lying if she wasn't a little curious, but for Christ sake it was Bellamy and she was ashamed for having that thought.

"Yeah, no. Close it," Clarke smirks, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

He walks over to the bathroom, scooting her doorstop to the side and closing the door behind him. 

She waits patiently as he finishes showering, the door handle rustling as he tries to get out, then Bellamy cursing under his breath, "fuck."

"You need help, Princess?" She mocks him, standing on the other side of the door.

"I don't have anywhere to be," he laughs, "I could stay in here all night."

"Then I'd have to deal with you all night," she opens the door a crack, getting a face full of steam, her head spinning at his scent. Then Bellamy. His skin still dotted with water droplets, his curls damp, and dripping onto his shoulders then down his body.

"See something you like?" He shakes out his hair, noticing her staring.

She snaps out of it, "fuck, no. I need to shower, if you're done."

"Sure," he says sarcastically, "could've just jumped in with me to save water."

"Oh I could have?" Clarke mocks him, "well I guess I missed out."

"Next time," he winks, sliding past her, "don't have to much fun in there." 

She shook it off, putting her door stop between the door so it wouldn't shut, stripping down and hopping in the shower.

As she's almost finished her shower, Bellamy burst through the door to the bathroom, "where's my underwear, princess?"

Clarke's glad her shower curtain isn't see through, as she covers her mouth trying not to laugh, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You took my underwear," he repeats, "is this for that stupid prank war?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to," she's really glad he can't see her struggling not to laugh right now, "but you did look 'extra' hot today, so I thought I would cool your clothes down for you."

She hears him leave the bathroom, walking back in not long after, "you froze my underwear?"

"What are you talking about Bellamy?" She plays dumb, "I didn't do that, the freezer did that."

"Oh, you are so on," he laughs.

"Bring it frat boy," she laughs, turning the water off and wrapping her towel around herself. Sliding the shower curtain to the side.

Bellamy is standing there in his towel still, holding a frozen square of his underwear. His eyes wander from Clarke's face, down to her feet.

"How are you going to put those on?" She smiles, proud of her work. Her shoulder brushing against Bellamy's bare chest as she walks past him.

"Looks like I'll have to borrow a pair of yours," he jokes, running his briefs under hot water in the sink, "you just wanted to see me naked."

Octavia stands in Clarke's doorway, "you actually froze his underwear?" 

"You were in on this?" Bellamy looks betrayed towards Octavia.

"Oh shit. you caught me," she laughs, sitting on the edge of Clarke's bed, "I really did want a burger though."

Once his underwear are free from the ice, he dangles them in front if Clarke and Octavia's face, then leaving the room.

"You and Bellamy are getting pretty chummy," Octavia questions, "you were both practically naked."

"Only because we're pranking each other," Clarke defends herself, "nothing else."

"Okay girl," Octavia scrunches up her nose, "I mean. It is my brother."

Clarke scrunches up her nose too, picturing his abs, "yeah, totally."

\---

Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln are all sitting in the couch the next night when Bellamy's phone starts buzzing on the coffee table, "Gina" flashing across the screen.

He gets up, going to another room for his conversation.

When he leaves, Octavia leans over to Clarke, "if this goes well, then he won't be staying another night."

"Thank God," she laughs, "I miss having my own bathroom."

"You'll miss him," Lincoln jokes, taking a drink of his beer, "from what I hear."

"Excuse the fuck me," Clarke's back get stiff as she sits up.

"You have been sitting with him, for most of today and yesterday," Octavia raises her eyebrow at her.

"If I let him out of my sight he wrecks my stuff," she admits, laughing, then adding on quickly, "plus fighting sucks."

"That's rich coming from you," Bellamy walks back into the room, "looks like I can go back to the house."

Clarke blushes, untucking her hair from behind her ear to hide it, "thank God."

"Don't pretend you won't miss me," he winks at her as he grabs his duffle, "see ya next time."

She sticks her tongue out at him as he leaves.

Octavia and Clarke look at each other suspiciously after he's gone. Octavia speaking up, "how shitty of a relationship do you have to have to know its going to happen again."

Clarke shrugs, "that's on him."


	2. Chapter 2

The second time it happens, Clarke's laying on her bed, head hanging off the edge, upside-down as she reads a book. She figures it's been about three months since his last stay, but whose counting.

She hears his bag drop, and that stupid laugh, before she sees his face appear in front of her.

"What's hanging, Princess?" He smirks, leaning in her doorway.

"Leave me alone, Bellamy," Clarke glares, lifting her hanging head, and laying it on her pillow instead with her back to him.

"That's no way to talk to you favorite Blake-umph" Octavia walks by yanking his underwear halfway up his back.

"You and I both know who her favorite Blake is," Octavia teases, "and don't you forget it bro."

"Jesus, Octavia," Bellamy adjusts his boxers, as Octavia hops on Clarke's bed with her, "are you trying cut my balls off with that wedgie?"

"There are balls down there?" Clarke sits up on the bed, cross-legged, closing her book and squinting at his crotch, "could have fooled me."

Octavia snorts, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You both think you're funny don't you," he rolls his eyes, retreating to the living room, finding his usual spot on the couch, calling back to them, "if you need me, go ask someone else."

Octavia runs after him, laughing, "oh Bellllll, did we hurt your feelings?"

"Shut up, O," he laughs, "typical annoying little sister."

"If it weren't for me you'd be on the street right now, you know you...." Octavia blabs on and on. The TV volume getting raised with each word she says.

Clarke settles back on her bed, opening her book again. Ignoring everything else.

After some time, Octavia appears in Clarke's doorway, "I gotta run out quick, Lincoln needs my help with some stuff."

"I wonder what Lincoln could possibly need your help with?" Clarke teases.

"Lifting heavy boxes, and grabbing stuff off the top shelf," Octavia answers sarcastically, "be good. Please don't kill each other."

"No promises," Clarke pouts.

"Interesting," Octavia laughs, "Bellamy said the same thing."

"Well Bellamy can suck a d-" she freezes as he stands in her doorway again.

"Big words for a tiny person," he smirks, "please, continue your sentence."

"Where was I? Bellamy can suck a dick," Clarke smirks at him, Bellamy looking equally amused.

"Real mature guys," Octavia grabs her purse, leaving, "I'll be back later tonight. Again. Please don't kill each other. If you do, do it on the bathroom where it's all tile and easy to clean."

"Jesus fuck Octavia," Bellamy laughs, "just leave already."

"You're in rush to get me out of here" Octavia backs out the door, raising her eyebrow at him, "what are you up too?"

Clarke eyes go wide as she looks at Bellamy, "yeah, what are you up too?"

"Don't worry about it," he smirks, "have fun with Lincky Poo."

He smiles, shuffling into Clarke's bathroom. She hears the toilet flush before he comes back out again, sprawling out on her bed beside her.

"You sure like to make yourself comfy," she laughs, trying to push him off the bed.

As he's falling, he grabs onto her leg, pulling her off the bed with him. A slight scream escaping from her. She falls on him, her head landing on his chest. 

She looks up at him slowly, her face not far from his. Her hands trace up his arms as she lifts her head, and he brushes a strand of hair out of her face, his fingers warm on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" She asks him, her voice almost a whisper.

He shakes his head, dropping his hand, "what are you doing? You're on top of me."

"Are you kidding me?" She sits up, "you pulled me on you!"

"You pushed me off the bed!" He argues back 

"You're ridiculous!" Clarke yells, deciding now would be a good time to take a shower and get away from him.

Bellamy leaves her room, as she pivots towards the bathroom, stripping down and hopping in. Breathing out of her nose slowly.

After her shower she feels slightly better. Wrapping her towel around herself and cleaning the fog off her mirror. Gasping when she sees her hair; bright pink.

"BELLAMY," she screams.

He runs into her room, pausing in her doorway when he sees your hair.

"Oh shit," he picks up a strand of her hair, "that worked better than I expected. I like your new do."

"Is this your prank?" And for some reason she can't help but laugh herself, "really? Pink hair?"

"You have to admit," he can't help but laugh now that Clarke is, "this is a pretty good prank."

"It's not permanent is it?" She looks closer in the mirror.

"No, it'll come out in a couple washes, I think," Still playing with a strand of her hair, "that's what the box says."

"You're ruthless," she laughs, giving him a playful shove, almost dropping her towel.

He crosses his arms, leaning against her wall as she walks to her closet. She looks over her shoulder at him, Bellamy looking at her curiously, "Bellamy. I'm not dropping my towel while you stand there."

"Maybe not this time," he teases, watching her as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

What the fuck is going on, she mutters under her breathe.

After she's dressed, she drys her hair then ties it back into a pony tail, getting her hair out of her face for her next prank.

As she puts her brush back in her cupboard, she sees her wax strips, grabbing one, and rubbing her hands over it to warm up the wax.

Bellamy's sitting on the couch. Luckily it was hot enough he decided to wear shorts, his legs planing wide. 

She hides the strip behind her back, standing in front of Bellamy, too distracted by his book in hand.

He glances up, "what are you doing, Princess?"

"Don't worry about it," she smiles as she kneels between his legs, "just keep reading your book."

He drops his book lower, a grin creeping on his face, "funny, Clarke."

"Is it?" She looks up at him through hooded lashes.

He freezes, putting his book down, "what are- what are you doing?"

She carefully splits the wax strip behind her back, then sneakily smoothing one onto each leg.

"What are those," he asks warily as she rubs them onto his legs.

"Wax strip," Clarke smirks, putting both hands on his knees leaning towards his face, "have fun."

"Uh, what did you just say?" He reaches down to feel his leg, cursing as he tries to pull it off. Clarke prances off to the kitchen to get a drink, Bellamy following her, "how do you get it off?"

"I'll show you," Clarke smiles slyly, reaching down and ripping one off. A nice square on his leg hair.

"MOTHER FUCK," he yells, biting on his fist, squeezing his eyes shut.

She mimicks Bellamy's words from earlier, "you have to admit this is a pretty good prank."

"You're dead," he laughs, between cursing, "and fuck. There's another one."

"Do you want to do it or do you want me to do it?" Clarke smiles, walking to her room, "come with me."

"Why would I do that?" He folds his arms.

"Because you want that off don't you?" She replies.

She starts walking away, Bellamy pausing to think before he follows.

She leads him to the bathroom, Bellamy closing the toilet lid as he sits down.

He reaches for the wax strip, touching the edge, then his hand retreating to his forehead as he groans.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh. Bellamy was always so macho and yet here he was, cowering like a little girl over a wax strip.

"What are you laughing at," he sighs.

"You really are sensitive," she smirks.

"Just get it off," he squeezes his eyes shut as Clarke grabs the edge.

"I'll count to three," she says, "One, Two-"

Clarke rips the strip off, Bellamy swearing a streak again, "Jesus fucking Christ. You said on three."

"You know people never make it to three. I've got a few more in my cupboard if you want to do the rest of your leg," Clarke teases.

"Fuck. No," he says quicker than she could suggest it.

Clarke holds her cold hand flat to the skin where she ripped off the wax strip, soothing it. Bellamy putting his hand over hers, "I deserved that didn't I?"

"Yeah you did," she scrunches her nose at him, "are you ready to truce?"

"Never," He laughs, rubbing his thumb over her wrist.

She laughs with him, resting her hand on his other knee, then leaning her head on it.

They sit there in silence for a minute, Clarke sighing loudly, before lifting her head and retracting her hand from his leg.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"When did we become friends?" She takes out her ponytail, playing with the ends of her pink hair.

"Who said we were friends?" He smirks, standing up, "do you want to go a food run?"

"Uh. Always," Clarke agrees, "on one condition."

He seems amused, "and what's that?"

"Because I can't hide my pink hair, you can't cover your legs," she grabs her brush, combing through her hair a couple times.

"Fine," he glances down at his leg squares.

"I'll buy this time, because I clearly won this prank battle," she teases him.

"This time," he agrees again, playfully shoving her as he walks out her door, "I'll drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con-Geda has officially passed $10,000! :) Only $5000 before they meet their initial goal. I never seem to be surprised with the loyalty of The 100 fans! <3
> 
> Also - Unity Days announced their line-up and I'm definitely excited for that as well! :)


	3. Chapter 3

His third stay is a few days longer. 

It became instinct for her to check her bathroom faucet every morning. Octavia was chilling out on Clarke's bed the first time it happened. Clarke turned the tap on, instantly getting soaked with water.

"BELLAMY," Clarke yells. Octavia giggling uncontrollably in the bed.

He runs into her room, getting his phone out and snapping a picture of her, "I can't believe you fell for that one."

"This is such a petty prank," Clarke dries herself off, "so, so petty."

"A prank's a prank," Bellamy adds, "you can give up whenever."

"No," Clarke says firmly, "never."

\---

Later in the day, Octavia makes dinner for everyone. Lincoln, Bellamy, Clarke, and O sitting at the dinner table. 

"Can you pass the salt?" Bellamy looks at Clarke.

"Sure," she grabs the salt, unscrewing the cap when he looks away briefly, before passing it over to him.

Bellamy goes to shake the salt onto his food, the cap falling off and the entire salt shaker emptying onto his plate.

He rolls his eyes, his gaze landing in Clarke, "seriously?"

"Petty is as petty does," Clarke smirks, Octavia and Lincoln exchanging a glance, trying to swallow their laughter.

\---

Clarke waits until Bellamy is asleep. Octavia helping her on this one. Octavia spreads out the plastic cups all around the couch as Clarke filled them with water. They backed to the hallway, admiring their work as Bellamy snored away. 

"I can't wait to see his face when he gets up," Clarke whispers.

"This little prank war is cute," Octavia laughs, "you and Bell are cute."

"What?" Clarke looks at Octavia funny, "there is no 'Bell' and I."

"Whatever you say, 'Princess'" She smiles stretching, "I'm going to bed okay? goodnight!"

"Goodnight," Clarke hugs her before slipping into her room and climbing in bed.

\---

Clarke stretches, swinging her feet over the side of her bed, stumbling as she trips over a bunch of plastic cups. 

She looks around, water all over her floor as she sits in a heap of plastic cups. Then Bellamy standing in her doorway sipping his coffee.

"How did you-?" Clarke looks at him confused.

"Frat boy?" Bellamy laughs, "you didn't think I would have a way out of this one."

"I didn't know there was a way out of it," she picked up a full cup, splashing it at Bellamy, soaking the entire front if his navy blue shirt.

"This is my favorite shirt," he shakes the hem of his shirt to dry it.

"What are you gonna do about it?" She takes another cup, tossing the contents at him.

He sets his coffee down, picking up the cups closest to him and dumping them on Clarke. She squeals as the cold water stains her shirt trying her best to get Bellamy back with another cup.

When a path was cleared to Clarke, Bellamy makes his way over to her, he slips on the floor, crashing to the ground, Clarke pinning him to the ground, dumping cup by cup over her head. 

He wraps an arm behind her, flipping her over on her back as he reaches for another cup, holding her wrists above her head, but he didn't have any left to pour, "you're in luck Princess. We ran out of cups."

"I'm in luck? You're in luck!" Clarke teases, obviously on the losing side of this prank.

"Tell me how I'm the one in luck," he asks. 

Clarke tries wriggling free of his grip, Bellamy still leaning over her, "set me free and you'll find out."

He tries hiding his smirk, loosening up his grip on her wrists, "this will be good."

She doesn't waste any time. Putting both hands on his shoulder than flipping him on his back, straddling him. She had every intention to go fill more cups to soak him, but her intincts were taking a different turn.

Clarke let's her hands slide from his shoulders down his arms. Bellamy bringing his hands up to her waist.

The way his shirt falls over her chest gives Clarke the urge to touch him. She hesitates, then giving in, dotting her fingers over his collar bone, tracing out to his shoulders over his shirt. 

Bellamy's hands slip under the back of her shirt, rubbing his thumbs over her hips. He sits up wrapping his arms behind her back. He's closer to her than he's ever been. Clarke keeps one hand on his shoulder, working her other hand behind his neck.

She leans into him, resting her forehead on his. She could feel his breath against her lips, then their lips lightly brushing, before her mind gets in the way.

Gina. 

She did not want to be that girl.

Just in time, she heard Octavia's door creak open, them the patter of her feet on the floor.

Clarke jumps off Bellamy right as Octavia gets to her doorway.

"Uh, what happened here?" She looks at Clarke confused, then to the floor, "how did the cups get in here?!"

Clarke grabs Bellamy's coffee cup, taking a sip from it, "Bellamy won't tell me."

"What happens at college stays at college," he jokes, grabbing his cup from Clarke, taking a drink.

"I'll grab a mop," Octavia leaves the doorway.

"Clarke, I didn't-" Bellamy starts.

"Nothing happened," Clarke cuts him off, "right? Just a good ol' prank?"

"Uh, yeah," Bellamy scratches his neck, "all a prank."

They pick up all the cups up in silence as Octavia returns with the mop, soaking up whatever water was on the floor. 

Right in cue, Bellamy's phone goes off. 

"Well, answer it," Octavia looks at Bellamy as he let it ring, "you've been here for almost a week.

He glances at Clarke, but she drops her gaze, taking the cups to the garbage. She felt stupid for what just happened.

She could hear him in the next room, "I know, I'm sorry. I'll be at your place in a bit. Okay? What? Are you serious? I said I will be over in a while, why do you-"

Clarke and Octavia shot each other a quick glance. Octavia closing the door to her room to give Bellamy some privacy, "he needs to kick her to the curb. She's going a little psycho."

"I mean, don't we all go a little psycho sometimes," Clarke jokes, trying to defend Gina a little.

"Not like Gina," Octavia's eyes go wide, "she's a good person. Just not for Bellamy. You on the other hand..."

"What are you talking about," Clarke bkushes.

"Oh my God," she smiles, "you're blushing. You like him."

"Octavia," Clarke shakes her head, "I-"

"You're really going to straight up lie to me right now?" Octavia smiles, "my best friend and my brother. I know both of you too well to know when you're lying. But go ahead. I won't believe a word you say."

"I don't," Clarke lies, trying her best to change the subject, "I'm interested in someone else."

"Yeah?" Octavia says sarcastically, "alright. I don't believe you but I'll play along."

Bellamy knocks on Clarke's door as her and Octavia are done cleaning, sprawling out on her bed.

"Hey I'm heading out," he pokes his head through, "I guess I'll see you next time."

"Already planning your visit?" Octavia asks, "maybe you can bring Gina next time."

"Not likely," he shakes his head as he says his goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter! The next one will be a little longer :) I promise!
> 
> Alsoooo. Con-Geda is UNDER $1000 away from their goal!! If you pledge $20 or higher you will be entered to win a Bronze Package!! :)   
> (PS the custom fic package is $20!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize for anyone that checked earlier. I ended up posting the same chapter twice! My fault for trying to function first thing in the morning! Silly me.
> 
> I just had to post because I'm excited that Con-Geda is fully funded, and my favorite way to celebrate is with you lovely people! :)
> 
> Just because it's fully funded doesn't mean you can't still donate! They're doing tons of great prizes and rewards for donating so be sure to check them out. 
> 
> Confirmed guests: Eli, and Nadia! :) With three more coming now that they've met their goal. More possible depending on how much they can raise!

Bellamy's bag is slightly bigger the next time he comes. 

"What'd you do this time?" Clarke leans over the kitchen table.

He leans towards her on the other side, "breathe apparently."

"Is that a valid excuse to kick you out of THIS house?" Clarke teases.

"Try it," he rebutes.

"Now now," Octavia slices her hand between them, "behave. We're going out in public tonight and I'd prefer if you two didn't dampen the mood."

"I won't if he won't!" Clarke agrees.

"Fine," Bellamy jokes, "first drink's on you, O."

"Deal," Octavia smiles, "strangely easy. I feel like you'd usually put up a bigger fight."

"That can be arranged," Bellamy teases.

"No thank you. Lincoln's gonna drive us to the bar if you guys want a ride? We're leaving a little early."

"If you weren't leaving early I'd say yes," Clarke laughs, "thanks though. I'll drive myself."

Bellamy adds, "I'll catch a ride with Clarke."

Clarke's stomach does a little flip. She hasn't exactly seen him since their last encounter.

Octavia looks from Bellamy to Clarke suspiciously, "alrigghht. I'm going to head out now then. I'll meet you both there later."

After O leaves Clarke turns to Bellamy, "who says I want to give you a ride?"

"You did," He spins a butter knife on the table, "remember when you said we were friends? Automatic ride pass."

"What if I changed my mind?" She laughs, flicking stray peas from dinner towards his spinning butter knife.

"Oh come on, Princess," he reaches out, twisting a lock of her hair between his fingers, "all the pink washed out of your hair. You can't be mad about that still."

"I'm just messing with you," she scoots her chair back, pulling her hair over one shoulder, "I'm going to get ready."

\---

Clarke sees Bellamy leaning over the bar counter, sweet talking a couple of girls when she thinks of her prank. 

She finds a fart sound app on her phone, making sure the volume is all the way up, and walking over to Bellamy. She walks past him, slipping her phone is his pocket, then sitting at a nearby table to watch the fun.

The first one was kind of quiet, Bellamy not really noticing, the girls hearing it but ignoring it.

The second one, a little louder, Bellamy looking around, the girls looking at each other, deciding to ignore this one too.

The third fart, a loud raunchy one. The girls, making up some excuse and darting away from him. Bellamy looks around wondering where the sounds are coming from, Clarke walking up to him, ready to rub it in his face.

"What did you eat, Bellamy?" Clarke jokes, reaching into his back pocket where her phone was, "I can hear you from the other end of the bar?" 

"That's not-" he pauses, seeing her phone, and she shakes it in his face, a couple more fart sounds playing, "oh that's clever, Princess."

She backs away sipping her drink smugly, walking to her table to sit down with Octavia, feeling more triumphant than she should.

"What did you do?" Octavia takes a notice, 

"Just sabotaging your brother," Clarke glances over at Bellamy as he orders another drink.

"Oh really?" She smiles, elbowing Lincoln.

"No, O," Clarke laughs, "that's not a thing. Just part of the prank war."

"Right, the prank war," Octavia says making air quotations.

"It is, I swear," Clarke looks around, spotting a cute guy at another table, "I'll go seduce that guy to prove it."

As Clarke's walking over, the guy spots her, nodding at her with a smile. As she's about to get to his table, Bellamy intercepts her, holding a tube of cream, "Clarke, I know you said you were really itchy downstairs. Here's that cream you wanted me to pick up."

The guy gets up from the table with his drink, walking away.

"Are you serious?" Clarke burst out laughing, "where did you get this?"

"I found it on the ground," he points by the bathroom.

"That's fucking gross," Clarke laughs, walking over to a garbage to throw it away, "I was trying to prove something to Octavia and Lincoln!" She looks back to see them laughing uncontrollable. 

"What were you trying to prove?" Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry about it," she glances at the table where the guy was, then walking to the bar to get drink, "you win this round."

"How long are we going to keep this going?" Bellamy pulls out a chair for her, motioning her to sit down.

"As long as you and Gina keep fighting I guess," Clarke ponders as the bar tender pours her a drink, "so what'd you do this time?"

"I don't even know anymore," he steals her cup, taking a drink.

"Well I feel like I'm seeing you more and more, so..." Clarke steals her drink back.

Bellamy groans, "you really wanna talk about my relationship problems."

"No, I just don't understand why are you still with her?" Clarke slips, glaring at her drink, "you're obviously not happy." 

"Are you offering a better option?" He teases her.

"Yeah, it's called being on your own, being happy and not having to deal with bull shit from anyone but yourself," Clarke slides her drink away from herself on that one.

"Bringing out the real talk," he slides his cup away from him too, "and you're not coating it with sugar."

"I forgot you were sensitive," Clarke teases him.

"Only to you," he whispers, leaning towards her so she can hear.

"Are you two ready to go?" Octavia calls from her table.

Clarke jumps, not realizing how close her and Bellamy were. Their bar stools turned towards each other, his hand resting on her leg, and hers resting on his arm.

They pull back, giving each other one last glance before heading for the door with O and Lincoln.


End file.
